Seven Guardians and Thirteen Darkness
by Kira Ria 18
Summary: Accepting OCs (for Seekers of Darkness), PM me if you want to submit OCs. When darkness slowly arise, the new light must face new organization of darkness to defend Kingdom Hearts. Can they success to protect Kingdom Hearts from the upcoming evil? Sucks at Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Guardians and Thirteen Seekers**

I decided to make OCs story, so I will open the registration. So, this is what you need to fill. I will use mine as example, PM me if you wanted to submit.

**Guardian of Light**

Name: Pricelia

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Keyblade: Oathkeeper

Element: Light

Eyes colour: Yellow

Hair: White

Hair style: Her hair is long and curling unto down past her shoulder, her bang is covering her forehead

Skin: Pale

Appearance: She is had doll-like face with feminine body, with height about 5'11 and weight about 126 pounds.

Clothes: She used pink sleeveless dress inside her white short jacket with coat and using pink boots-like shoes with white socks

Addition (Glasses, Scar, Pierce, etc): None

Personality: She is care a lot for her friend and will do her best to protect her friend.

Flaw: She is short-temper and bit clumsy

Likes: Chocolate and Music

Dislikes: Dirty and Cockroach (she will freak out if she one)

Homeworld: Radiant Garden

Relation: Elicion (Brother)

Favorite Quote: There is the light in every darkness

**Seeker of Darkness**

Name: Noxicile

Original Name: Elicion

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Title: The Shadow Walker

Weapon: Ring (it can transform into any weapon)

Element (Strength): Illusion

Weakness: Light

Eyes: Crimson (Left) and Golden (Right, but hidden with eye-patch)

Hair: Black, he had short navy black hair and his bang cover his eye patch

Skin: Slightly tanned

Appearance (Body Build): He is muscular although he is more into magic than physical and his height about 5'14 and weight maybe about 150 lbs

Addition (Glasses, Scar, Pierce, etc):

Personality: He is calm and quiet kinda look of grim, he doesn't show much emotion

Flaw: He is always hate when someone talking about his past, because he can't remember it, and he always all the way too serious and emotionless (kinda grim) making him had less friend and doesn't like being interrupt for something less worthy

Like: He always love to enjoy his time of reading book when he had nothing to do inside his personal library

Dislike: Disturbed when reading a book and when there is too noisy

Homeworld: He awoke one day in Land of Depature (Castle Oblivion), he doesn't really remember his homeworld but he always say he live in barren wasteland with thousand of key-like sword (Keyblade Graveyard)

Relation: Pricelia (His Somebody sister), Elicion (Somebody)

Favorite Quote: We are born from the darkness and one day will return to the darkness


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **My OC is kinda OOC in first chapter, however this is the opening. What can I say? First, I thinking to gave Elicion a Lexicon, but after rethinking, if he had Lexicon, he kinda look Zexion, so I decided to change it.

Drexbann is belongs to Drexbann15 and Xinek belongs to The Nobody 0

**Elicion's POV**

"Who am I? Where am I? What is happening? I can't remember" I touch my temple as I tried to remember how I can wake up in here. I was wearing some kind of wardrobe and eye patch in my right eyes. I also had black ring in my right hand.

I walk down to a dark street, I don't know why, but I feel such a comfortable feeling.

I keep walking until I saw some kind of dark matter swirling in front me and a cloaked man with his hood up step out.

"Are you having no purpose?" I shook my head.

The man smile, even though it's more like smirk to me "Then I'll give you one"

Moving his hand, the words appear before me "Elicion" I whisper softly. He moving his hand again and the words began to circling around me and he place a single golden X within it.

"Noxicile"

"It is your new name, the new you. Come I shall show you your new home" The man open the same dark matter as before and step in. I follow him through the dark matter.

I appear in white castle, a room where it looks like living room. In one of couch, there is another person with black hair and golden eyes, age about 16-18 years with same black cloaked as this man.

"Hey, watch up new pals? Welcome to the Organization. What is your name? Mine is Xinek" He smiling.

"I'm Noxicile, nice to meet you, Xinek" I tried to be polite

"Same goes for you"

The man speak to Xinek "You will show our new comrade about do thing in here, understand?"

"Sure bossman. Why not? It's good there is another person in the organization, I kinda lonely to be alone in here"

The man left with a nod and using the dark matter he left to somewhere.

"Alright Noxicile, I will tell you thing about in here. First, you sure saw a dark matter the bossman use to bring you here, right?" I nodded "It was called Dark Corridor, every members in this organization need to know how to open it"

Xinek continue "To open a dark corridor, you need focus and concrete and thinking about where is your destination. Then poof, a corridor will appear before you. But for now, because you don't know any world, you can't open one" I nodded "And for you to note, our bossman name is Drexbann" Another nod

"Hey that's reminded me, bossman said to show you thing in here. So, I'm gonna show you around the castle. Come here buddy!" He open Dark Corridor and we step in.

After the tour in castle, we came back to Grey Area, thanks to Xinek, I knew what it's called.

Xinek thinking something before opening the Dark Corridor "I will teaching you a few thing about fighting, come now"

The next moment, I was in some kind of town, Xinek said this town called Twilight Town.

"Do you know how to summon your weapon?" I nodded, recalling a bit about how to summon my weapon.

"Good! Now try to summon it" He ordered me. Hold my palm in front of me, I think about a sword as the ring in my finger glow a white and turn into silver sword with black held.

"Interesting" He look into my weapon and then snapping his finger, he summon dark skin monster with yellow eyes and antennas.

"It is called Heartless, try to defeat it" With an easy I defeat it in a single slash.

"What you just defeat is called Pureblood Heartless. Now I want you to defeat the Emblem Heartless" He snapped his finger again and different Heartless appear this time. It had black heart with red line around it and crossing the heart emblem. It was as easy as backing hand.

"Good! Now I will teach about a magic" He summon several emblem heartless.

After teaches me about everything; how to use magic, how to summon heartless, how to use my element, which is Illusion and how to use Limit Break. He took me back to the castle or what he simply called 'RTC' meaning Return to The Castle.

Drexbann also gave me the title "The Shadow Walker" I don't know about Xinek's title, maybe I should ask him later.

After a week or two, I already learn all thing like Drexbann and Xinek's weapon, element, strength, their Limit Break, weakness, personality, likes and also dislikes. Xinek used to love joking and making nickname, he called me Noxy and Drexbann's nickname is Drexy, much to Drexbann or should I called him 'Superior' annoyance.

Now we had a meeting in 'Where Nothing Gathers' Drexbann said there is another Nobodies to be added into Organization, I wonder who it will be?

_To be Continue_

Sorry for short chapter, I need to make an opening and it's already past midnight. I don't bother for grammar but I will edit it later. I waiting your OCs, and remember to be a creative. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry you guys, I'm absent in 3 days. Yeah, I spend my days in my sister's place. Let just say I'm taking vacation. The place is nice and all. Now all I need to do is continue my life, school is starting today. I couldn't sleep well last night and ended up drowsing for my first and second period of classes. Unfortunate thing I got caught by teacher for almost sleeping. He was angry, but just says it's not all my fault, my teacher is just in bad mood. He kinda throwing tantrum though. Well, let just end it and starting for the story.

I also listening to song with title 'This Is War' I think this song is good, I saw a lot of Kingdom Hearts AMV used this song.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my OC and don't forget this story.

**Pricelia's POV**

"So you understand the objective of our main mission?" Ask Master Yang. I nodded to him.

"To found the other remaining Guardians, right?"

"Indeed, and you know why?" Ask him again

"To prevent the darkness from spreading further,"

Master Yang turn from me and facing the window behind him "You're right, to keep the light within people strong. We're here to continued from what our ancestor has already done,"

"Our ancestors?"

Master Yang turns to me again and using his magic, a book appears in his hand and he gives me the book.

"The Ancient Legend of Keyblade?" I read the title.

"From what my old master told me, there's once the darkness's chosen one by the name of Master Xehanort,"

"Master Xehanort, the darkness chosen one?"

"Let me tell you a bit of the story,"

_In the age of fairy tales, our worlds are form inside the light, there's not even slight darkness. People in that time live in happy and peaceful. Kingdom Hearts, the ultimate being of all, grant them a gift of eternal light. Kingdom Hearts however, is safeguard by its counterpart__, the χ-blade. __But as the day passes, the Warriors came to desire the power of light contained within Kingdom Hearts, and they clashed together, wielding the Keyblades they created in the image of the χ-blade, thus beginning the "Keyblade War". Their greed and jealously introduced darkness into the once peaceful World. __The violent clash shattered the χ-blade into twenty pieces, seven of light and thirteen of darkness. __Darkness covered the World __and the real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again._

_However, the World was restored by the light within the hearts of children, but as many individual worlds separated from each other. The remnants of the battlefield on which the Keyblade War took place became the Keyblade Graveyard, a scarred wasteland filled with the Keyblades of fallen warriors. The remaining Keyblade wielders resolved to protect the World from further destruction, becoming guardians of the World order. _

_But even with the light within the children, the darkness still lingers in world, inside Master Xehanort. He believed that light and darkness must exist in balance to keep the World in peace again. He planned to conquer Kingdom Hearts for his own to gain the power to change the World, to create the World according to his wishes. He planned to start again the Keyblade War._

_Kingdom Hearts, even with it swallowed by the darkness. It left us a brand new heart of light, a savior, Sora._

_Sora and his friend started their journey. He defeat the Heartless, he locked the World's Keyhole, he fight all the enemy, he save the Princess of Light, the maiden who hold the pure hearts, seven light pieces of __χ-blade. He even saves three apprentices who lost in darkness._

_Master Xehanort finally comes to start the Keyblade War once again. Sora and his friends, the Guardians of Light fought with Master Xehanort and his companions, the Seekers of Darkness. Sora fought and won, Master Xehanort and defeated, but in his deathbed, he said, 'Even though I'm disappeared, there always will be a new replacement to continue my goal'_

_But the battle is pyrrhic; there is a price to pay for triumph, Sora and his friends fall into very long slumber, it's unknown if they will wake up. It said if a Princess with very pure heart, embodiment of Kingdom Hearts itself, used its power, there is a probability they will wake from their very deep sleep._

_While in sleep, it said, Sora and his friends give a power of Guardians to people their chose, the hearts of warrior, the power to protect._

_However, darkness itself also chose the new pawn, just like what Master Xehanort told them. Sora and his friends' heart are believed to reside within the new Guardians._

_The legends said even if a world once again came to peace. Another unavoidable War will eventually come and took another life aftermath._

Master Yang end his story "If you want to know the detail, just read the book I gave you,"

"So, when I need to leave for my missions?" I asked to him, to be honest I don't quite care for the story. I always hate for the kinda-sad-ending story. I more wish to just go to my mission or find my missing brother. I really lost him, I wonder if he is okay.

"Tomorrow, I want you to prepare everything. You will be leave for Realm of Darkness,"

"Realm of Darkness? Why from all worlds I can visited, I need to go there?" I tried to protest. I never a big fan of Realm of Darkness, the place is dark and all, the last thing I needed.

"I sensed a strong Guardian's heart from there. We need to rescue her before the darkness took over,"

"Her? It's a girl?" I ask in happiness. You know, being an only apprentice in here is boring. I really wish to have a friend or two, especially the girl.

"Yes, so be prepared for all you need, don't forget to brought your cloak and another cloak to protect both of you from darkness," He said wisely.

"Fully understand Master!"

"And don't forget to be careful of the Organization!"

"How much members they had last time?"

"Two, but I sensed more, so maybe they already had three or four,"

"I understand. Goodnight Master," I smile to him. It's not literally a night, it just one of way to say 'See you tomorrow'

"Have a good night,"

I walked toward my room to prepare everything; I wonder who will be the new apprentice? I excitedly think about that until I embrace my sleep.

**Author's Note:** Took a long enough, the next chapter contain OC from you guys. I'm sorry for I cannot appear it in this chapter. But I promise next chapter will contain OC, at least one or two. Now its past midnight and I want to have my beauty sleep (LOL!). See you in next chapter!

**P.S:** I haven't edited this chapter, so please tell me if I made any mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Guys, I forget to ask about past life from the Nobodies, if you want to**,** you may submit it, but if not, along with this note, I want to ask your permission to do that. Also, I thinking something interesting, I will make the POV is consecutively, isn't that sounds interesting? So what you guys think? Are you guys had any idea like if I need to put another world, you know… like crossover?

**Takoe's POV**

_Red..._

"Vania! Hana!" He kept running in search for his wife and daughter. Cries of panic and fear could be heard everywhere he turned...

_Heat… Fire..._

"Where'd you both go!? Where are you?!" He jumped into the burning wood digging away while the hot flames stung his flesh...

_Chaos… Suffering..._

"Please answer me!" He called them, no, he begged them! But only cries and screams of hopelessness and dread was all he could hear.

_Darkness… no..._

"Please…" He fell to the ground, sobbing...

He could no longer feel his body, he could no longer feel the cold of night and the heat of the fire... His body became numb... Nothing matter anymore... He muttered his last word before his eyes shut close.

"I'm sorry... I-I failed you... both of you... I'm so sorry,"

**Xekato's POV**

My eyes snap open immediately and I shot myself up to sitting position, gasping. "It's just… a dream?"

I placed my hands on my chest, curling them into fists, remembering the dream, "Even though it was a dream, it still felt real. ...I wonder how they are now... Are they living happily in the afterlife?" I chuckled softly. "I can only pray for their happiness. I wonder if we will meet again?" I deeply pondered as I walked towards the bathroom.

**Xinek's POV**

I sat in the Round Room playing my guitar; it has been too long since I touched it the last time. Bossman always told me to search every corner of every world for new Nobodies, especially the Nobodies that could use a Keyblade. I wonder if it was possible for a Nobody to use one, save for that traitor Roxas. Last time I checked, only those who had a heart could use it, those damned Guardians.

I played my favorite song "In the End" by Linkin Park. The song is good, I was never bored playing it again and again. The original Organization XIII, the Organization before this one, they never achieved anything in the end; this song was perfect for their grave. And that naïve Sora-boy, he thinks he could defeat me that easily, however the first Organization XIII had fallen down one by one, slashed mercilessly by the power of Keyblade. The Keyblade really was a marvelous weapon, one could wield such power with it; I wonder what the Keyblade truly was…

It wasn't long after I played my song until Xekato and Xenna, the new recruits, came to Round Room. I didn't notice it but Noxicile and Allexi were already here as well. Although, Bossman never really chosen the Second-in-Command. He tasked me with that duty, to give the missions and all, but only if he didn't give one himself. I made my guitar disappear and stood up.

"Okay you guys! It's Mission Time! So don't slack off, Bossman has a temper to deal with. So it's just common sense not to piss him off or you'll get turned into a Dusk and all that fun stuff, understand?"

Noxicile nodded, Xenna said in noble voice just like her title 'The Noble Swordswoman' the word "Understood!" while Xekato rolling his eyes "Right."

"Okay, Noxy." Noxicile growled with the nickname I gave him "You go to Agrabah, for some reason, the number of Heartless suddenly increased to the point that world will be consumed by darkness. I want you to defeat them to decrease the number to normal, and if you could be so kind as to do some recon too, that'd be great... Understand?" He nodded and opens the Dark Corridor and stepped inside.

I smirked to see that boy's attitude, he really has changed from his first few days here, like when he knew nothing and always confused about what to do. Oh well… People do need to tend to change for the situation, right?

"Xenna and Allexi, you two go to Twilight Town! Darksides are spotted in there, and we want you both to eliminate them." Allexi nodded with a cold stare while Xenna answered with Japanese accented speech, so I wondered where she lived when she was still a Somebody. Meanwhile, Allexi then opened up her own Corridor and the two of them stepped in.

"Now, now… Xekato, I want you to do some recon with me in Radiant Garden or at least what remains of it, the world's name changed to Hollow Bastion..." Xekato looked at me with an uninterested expression.

"What's our mission then?" He asked while I grinned in response.

"To search for any signs of Guardians of course."

"Guardians?"

"I haven't told about Guardians for the other three members. But I think it will help you if you knew it sooner than them. So listen carefully," I changed my expression to serious one. "Guardians are those who have more light than other people, you can say their hearts are made full of light and even less darkness. In that case, they can barely make Heartless when succumbed into darkness. Still… even though their hearts are light, some can use the shreds of their darkness in their hearts to turn it into a powerful element without being corrupted, some can even use the mix of light and darkness or what it's formerly called the Power of Dawn' and the 'Power of Twilight' and that depends how they use their light or darkness power."

"So, why are these Guardians our concern?" He asked folding his hand.

"They are our biggest threat to achieve our true goal,"

He looked to me in interest "And what's our true goal?"

I think deeply for a moment before having my gaze stare out a nearby window whish showed the sky with a bright heart-shaped moon... "Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts will complete us; it will grant us our longing for hearts that we lack, just as you said, I'm really looking forward to it..." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Right…" I answered as he opened the corridor and we two step in...

_To Be Continue_

Finally! The newest chapter is updated, sorry guys I kind of confused about what to write. Also in my class today I feel like broke back of my neck, it's hurt a lot until now!

Oh yeah! Not forget to mention Xekato/Takoe belongs to Yimo while Xenna belongs to Gricelia Hilanda.

I wanted to make another fanfic, but non-OC, it's about Ventus and Xion, with Adventure and Romance, took place after KH 358/2 Days with a bit twist. What do you think? Should I make it?

Next chapter's POV is will be likely to be a girl, but not Pricelia. In this case, I will make her kinda like Aqua, she trapped in Dark Realm. Okay! See you in next chapter! Here it is… the spoiler!

**Bonus Chapter**  
A girl walked on a dark beach by an ocean of blackness "I wonder how long I've been trapped here?" She said as she holding out her black star-shaped charm "Maybe this is my punishment because I failed to protect those who were very important to me... probably..."

She continued to walk down the beach until she found someone younger than her by maybe three or four years than her own age, seeing her in a black coat. The person looked to her, and she flinched and jumped back, summoning her Keyblade. But the figure simply turned her head back towards the black sea, not so concerned with her.

She dismissed her Keyblade and decided to take a more polite approach, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm no one to be. I don't know who I am or why I am here. I was born here, cold and alone, in this place of eternal darkness, only able to reach out but unable to touch..." The figure answered which waas revealed to be a grl by the sound of her voice.

"Born in here? How long have you been lived in here?" She asked, take another step towards the girl. When she reached the stone, where the girl sat, she also found a place to sit beside her.

"I don't know and I will never know. In here, time isn't flowing and space isn't stable. It's a completly different world from the world you're from."

"Wow, it must be hard to live in here alone. Have you ever seen it, the only thing this place lacks?"

"What is that?" The girl asked with a tone of curiousity.

"The light..."

Sorry to you all! Because this is only bonus chapter, I made it short. Okay guys! See ya!


End file.
